Reunion
by sylverein
Summary: What happens when Kurama and Hiei have a conflict and meet again? Find out. Yuusuke's POV


Spring, 2001

It has been a long time since we've last seen each other; since the Reikai Tantei had been disbanded. Well, it goes for the girls, I guess, since the four of us, plus Koenma, had seen each other during the Hiei-kidnapping incident. That was about a year and four months ago, and now everyone was practically living normal lives. Kuwabara is now happily settled with Yukina-san, with three children- twins Mana and Ruri; and a little boy that could have been a dead give away to Hiei's identity as her dear oniisan(if he hadn't told her yet, but he had), named Hakuzai. As usual, Koenma was busy with his paperwork, but visits Ningenkai occasionally, bringing Botan with him often times, and I can clearly see the growing affections developing each time they return. Keiko and I have been happily married as well, a few months back, and she is pregnant with our soon-to-be-son, Kibo. Shizuru lives with Kuwabara and Yukina, more often serving as a babysitter than going to work. Okaasan stays with me and Keiko in our new apartment, but she is not always home., going to bars, as usual. Genkai-obaasan still stays at the temple where we have gatherings, or 'reunions', as ningens would call them, sometimes, which Hiei chooses to attend when 'in the mood'. But I could see that he appreciates going back once in a while to check on his sister, and have a break from the hassles Mukuro throws at him. He's changed much. I don't know how, but it seems that he is less detached from us, that he actually begins to trust us (He'll probably kill me if he heard that.), except the fact that he has beem really careful to avoid Kurama during those meetings. 

Kurama... My thoughts seem to wander to him often these days. Graceful, every movement subtle, the girly looks, that scent... Who wouldn't want to think of a beautie like that one (Gods! I hope Keiko won't hear my thoughts.) ! Of all of us, he seems the one to have changed the most, and yet remain the same still. I don't get it, it's confusing. Well, he is still that same kind, gentle, etceteras, but somehow, he has become even more mature, more... isolated. Not lonely, but quite... I don't know. It seems as if someone took Hiei's personality and gave it to him - except the rude and violent part. Quiet, as always, speaking only when spoken to, still playful, yet more subdued than he had been. Right! It's like he just came out from the military camp or something. Maybe he had, after spending most of his time with Yomi... I get the impression that they don't really get along always, so why is it that Kurama stays with him still? I remember that I had asked him once, and his answer was a soft smile, and that dulcet and sultry voice whispering, "Every why hath a wherefore."

I had sulked and told him that I did not understand. He gave a light chuckle that sounded like sweet chimes to my ears and patiently explained, "I have my own reasons,Yuusuke. I can't tell you all."

What does Yomi have to deserve such loyalty from the kitsune? But then again, What did I have to merit the same thing?

"Ne, Yuu-chan?"

I wince as I hear my name called by Mukuro, who sits beside a looming Hiei, and I tilt my head her way, anticipating. She inquires, "You weren't listening well, weren't you? I tried to explain what this meeting is about. This is another territorial dispute thing. Would you please pay attention, Yomi and his 'officials' are discussing again."

I could see that Mukuro was absolutely pissed off that Yomi was actually succeeding in acquiring more grounds in Makai and fumed about his recent intrusion over her territories. I tried to pacify her, "Relax, Mukuro. I think he did win the land fairly, didn't he?" I said that quite rapidly, might it add to her anger and decided to change the topic, "I haven't seen Kurama anywhere. Have you?"

Mukuro looked at Hiei, who just snorted. Yomi, with his six ears and all, heard the slight question and smiled, "Ah", he began, dismissing his lackeys, "That's right, how rude of me. All the heirs of the throne are here, ne? Yoda, is Kurama still asleep?"

"Aa... I'll go check, Yomi-sama," the old follower replied.

Yomi stood up, made an 'excuse me' gesture and replied, "Iya. I'll do it. He's still in my room."

At that, my eyebrows rose. In HIS room??!! Whew, is it getting hot in here? I turn to see Hiei quite fuming, and smoke starting to come from his arm. Heheh.... seems that some fire demon is seething... Oops... D.A.N.G.E.R. But Yomi didn't seem to mind as he continued on with his trip. Now what was Kurama doing sleeping in Yomi's room? Did that mean that...

"Hiei..." I looked up as Mukuro seemed to try to let Hiei relax. Though they had clearly parted ways, Hiei was still in that stark rage-jealous-stuff, over things like 'HIS kitsune', though he never mentions it aloud, you could clearly read it. Actions DO speak louder than words. I let out a breath as Hiei pulled his arm free from Mukuro's grasp and snorted, "Hn."

As we waited in accompaniable silence, we heard a door open a few minutes later and the slight rustling of bed sheets. Muffled voices too, like, "You too tired to go?" and "Here, let me help you.", "Arigatou.", "Let's go.", etc... A few minutes of anticipation and the blind lord appeared again, and we, well, at least I did, expect, the redhead to be following close behind, but he didn't. Yomi must have sensed our puzzlement, so he stopped short of the table and opened his cloak to reveal a coiled redhead,head and hands against the former's chest, feet dangling in the air. The kitsune seemed blissfully unaware of the pairs of eyes set on him, as he opened his own and languorously stretched, then stepped down from his make-shift bed. Mukuro focused on the goat and suggested, to her heir's irritance, and to my mind's imagination running wild, "Cold nights?" 

Yomi laughed at that and shook his head, "Nightmares." "Aa..."

I noticed as I began to relax, that Hiei was, as well. But there was something in those eyes... As if he was planning something... Mukuro too. What was it? Before I could think again, the youko had taken a step forward, bowed to us as he greeted, "Ohayo gozaimasu! Hisashibure, ne?"

I nodded in reply, as Mukuro smiled, and Hiei, well... he looked away. I only noticed this now... Kurama's presence actually soothed battered nerves. Yes, he IS special... Yomi cleared his throat and announced, "Mukuro, I think that we have nothing else to talk about. Part of your territory is now mine. Try to retrieve it, and I will also try to expand more. I think it is time for this senseless meeting to be ajourned,ne, Mukuro?"

Mukuro looked at Hiei, giving a signal, and instantly, I knew that I was to back away. Hiei suddenly came at Yomi from the left, his mistress disappearing from sight. Must be a double attack!!! I watched in awe as Yomi hit Hiei, only to be fooled by his cloak. Mukuro suddenly appeared and prepared to strike with her trademark move, the one which can cut open anything, even space, but was suddenly stopped by a strong shield, her move deflected and a cut appeared in the air near Yomi. I looked at Kurama and saw that the shield was from him, slim form blazing, as the woman gasped in shock, "How - "

"No trick works twice, ne Hiei?" "Hn." "It was what we used against Yatsude... Clever."

And then Yomi's guards suddenly appeared and surrounded the little room we were in, and Mukuro made a gesture of surrender. The goat said, "I think that now you ARE ready to leave, Mukuro. Take your heir with you. You are lucky this time. I think you should go now too, Yuusuke. The matter didn't involve you in the first place. Thank you for coming."

I watched as Mukuro started to exit first, probably with her pride shattered, as Kurama headed up to the crack in space created, and with a hand, promptly closed it. My jaw nearly hung to the floor when I saw this. My other two companions did too, and were surprised as I was, probably even more. I wonder how powerful Kurama really is. Is what he presents as himself just a show, and what he just wants us to know? I really plan to ask him more questions now in our next meeting. As I turned to leave too, I caught a glimpse of Hiei looking at Kurama, probably the first time since the incident of the kidnapping, and the redhead recited in a smooth, almost trance-like voice, 

"In your innocent eyes,

I am innocence;

I am purity, to cherish and

admire.

In your innocent eyes,

I am a crystal,

perfect and pure, scattering

Rainbow reflections of light.

But I fear

that if you hold me, I will break-

I will wound you;

your blood will stain my clarity."

The air seemed still, unmoving, as the last words echoed to emptiness, and then... Hiei smiled, then smirked, "Hn. Vain fox." Again, Kurama's voice poured, 

"Curse not the gods of fate, beloved;

For we were never meant to be.

From the heavens, I was born.

From the darkness, you have lurked.

Yet in the passage of time,

Fate became reckless.

Our paths met.

A flame of perfect love ignited

...in the coldness of winter

...in the silence of fall.

Ours was a love doomed from the start.

Ours was a passion forbidden by the gods above.

Great was our love.

Weak was our strength.

Sooner or later, we had to part."

Hiei just nodded, this time, and the kitsune gave a final farewell, "Let's play again next time." A fire started in Hiei's eyes, and he turned to go where Mukuro was waiting. Again, I wonder what was going on between that redhead and the stubborn youkai. Well, in the way they acted in the past, they were kinda like lovers or something. Now... I can't explain it, but there's kind of that empty void... And what surrounds it is love and warmth.

I took a final glance at the other Makai lord, and saw that the kitsune was already there, and the former, just now, had brushed his lips over the yielding latter. Confusing... I wonder whom was Kurama's heart really for, and that when the time comes, whom he will choose:

the Makai Lord he unquestioningly serves, or the temperemental fire demon, who unquestioningly 'cares' for him...

* * *

eCliPSe

note: the first poem was taken from someone, namely, Keishiko, the second, from Antone, without permission, sorry!!!

All disclaimers apply. 

Copyright March 2001.


End file.
